


第一人称5受簧文（上）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	第一人称5受簧文（上）

七点多闹钟响的时候我头都要炸了，摸索着关上把被子裹得更紧一点翻了个身继续睡，换季降温总是让人猝不及防，忘关窗睡了一夜今早浑身骨头缝里都透着难受，头昏昏沉沉，皮肤是冰的内里却像要烧起来……好像不是单纯的感冒，等等，今天是几号？我挣扎着从被窝里伸出胳膊摁亮了手机屏幕，扎眼的“9月16号”让我的头更疼了，啧，偏偏和发情期撞上了。

昏天黑地的一个人捂在被子里忍受着发情热的煎熬，如果不是这场意料之外的感冒，控制自己的信息素对我一个成年alpha来说再简单不过，可现在过度分泌的激素随着血液遍布全身，让一切渐趋紊乱，家里没有应急药物，到这一步门也已经出不去了，我只能咬着牙硬抗，攥紧的拳头上青筋的搏动在黑暗里清晰可感。从身体深处迸发出的饥饿和渴望几乎要把人逼疯，脑海里那股不顾一切的偏执让我对自己感到恐惧。

不知道过了多久，有人在外面把门砸的砰砰直响，我在自我撕扯的间隙突然记起来今天本来约好了和顺荣一起出去，一定是他找来了。该死的，他偏偏是个beta，对信息素极度不敏感。我想冲着门口大吼让他离远一点，张开嘴却只能吐出低沉的喘息。别进来……千万别进来……

早知道就不应该把家里的密码告诉他，他往卧室来的脚步声就像定时炸弹的倒计时，一步一步在我脑海里无限放大，别再靠近了求你了，求你了，我不想伤害你。我用力到嘴唇咬出血来却还是无法清醒，铁锈味在口腔里蔓延，好苦，想咬一口甜的。

“呀你还在睡觉吗！太过分了吧这都过了约定时间多久了，给你打电话也不接！你喷了香水吗，怎么一股玫瑰味啊”他絮絮叨叨的念着一把推开的卧室的门，咔嚓，我脑子里的弦绷到极致。是有多缺乏常识多不敏感才能分辨不出香水和信息素，见我不出声他竟然整个人爬到床上来，非要掀开我的被子质问我的迟到。我忍住浑身的颤抖从喉咙里挤出一声模糊不清的“走”，他没听到，扯不开我的被子就伸一只手进来到处乱摸，被我准确地一把握住，力气大到他在外面撒娇喊疼。我警告过你的。

猛地坐起来一把把被子扔到地上，我已经顾不得自己现在有多狼狈只顺从内心的渴望把眼前这个人狠狠圈禁在怀里。他吓得在我身上挣扎起来，“你松手！你发情了！”，我对着他不停开合的嘴吻下去，太晚了，已经抓到你了。本来说好陪他去游乐园玩，但现在天蓝的衬衣和白色的短裤在我眼里都变了味道，我摁着他接吻手贴着大腿顺着宽松的裤筒摸上去，肆虐又克制地在饱满的臀肉上揉捏。低下头在他的瞳孔里看到自己汗湿的刘海和充血的眼角，尽管心里的毁灭欲一再膨胀催促着我把他狠狠压进情欲的泥沼里，但我还是舍不得，只能伏在他颈侧缺氧般大口呼吸。

他的手用力抓着我的肩膀，肉乎乎的指节在余光里几乎泛白，“你清醒一点，我只是个beta”，我的心难受得揪起来。我一直对他beta的身份感到一丝庆幸，因为这样我就可以肆无忌惮的接近他，和他做朋友，等到一个合适的时机再告白说我不在乎性别、我只喜欢你，可达到峰值的信息素把这个过程无限加速推进，我有好多话想说现在却只能贴在他脸侧啃咬着他的耳垂简短的说一句“我知道”。没有Omega的信息素让理智的天平彻底倾覆，他能不能从这场意外的性事里发现一点我的真心。

发情带来的高热让我仿佛患上了皮肤饥渴症，他精心整理的条纹衬衫被我扯得不成样子，胸口的扣子只剩几根线颤巍巍地连在襟前，大半个肩膀露出来，我急切地沿着脖子上动脉的轨迹舔吻，手上的动作不停，他抬起身子想要躲却只会把胸膛凑得更近。他似乎默许了眼前这般荒唐的场面，只是仍旧不自在地避着我过分的亲昵，但这对我来说还远远不够。

一口咬在他锁骨上，不忍心使劲只用犬齿叼了薄薄一层皮肉缓慢地磨，灼热的鼻息都喷在他肩窝里，烫得他发抖。我伸手去解他的皮带，他慌乱把手附上我的却不知如何是好，我动作蛮横的把短裤褪到腿弯，他膝盖撑不住的往下滑又被腿弯处绷紧的布料勒得动弹不得。被我搂在怀里一通揉捏他也已经硬了，白色内裤前面湿了一块，我把手伸进去撸动，仰起头来亲他的脸颊，在滑向更深的欲望之前给他一个轻柔的吻。

他趴在我上方轻哼，似乎被逼狠了，自暴自弃的一个吻落在我嘴角，我哪里会给他逃跑的机会，得寸进尺地伸舌进去钩住他的吮，不知道是不是在骂我，呜呜咽咽间来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到喉结又被我从下到上舔干净。到底是单纯，我使坏用指甲在顶端刮了几下没一会他就小声尖叫着射在了我手里，肌肤相贴，我身上的热度度过去，他也一点点变得滚烫。

他身上的衣服终于被我剥了个干净，人跪趴在床上腰臀高高翘起，我安抚似的亲他的背，手指抹了精液往后探，陌生的侵入感让他难受地塌了腰，头别扭地埋在胳膊里不肯让我看到表情，只能窥见一点咬紧的嘴角。我已经急不可耐但还是想给他全部的温柔，把胸膛和腰背紧贴，手指捏着乳肉色情的揉掐，等我进到三根手指的时候他下身又立了起来，于是我掰开两瓣臀肉缓慢的深入，手上克制不住地在他身上留下鲜红的指印。退出来一点再整根没入，等到他连后颈都红成一片的时候我开始掐着他纤瘦的腰大力动作，他深深的吸气，整个人透着一股摇摇欲坠的脆弱。


End file.
